


all wound up

by foodpoisoning



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bottom Reno, Cis Rude, I don’t know or care how materia is actually used, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spanking, Sub Reno, Trans Reno, a brief moment of confusion over who wanted what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodpoisoning/pseuds/foodpoisoning
Summary: A poorly timed field mission interrupts Reno’s schedule and Rude has to help him calm down.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	all wound up

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don’t use masc words for transmasc Reno’s body. top surgery but no bottom for him in this fic. no hard feelings if that’s not your jam.

The first red flag was when Reno almost said no to a job in favor of letting Elena take his place. It was the first time he’d ever _suggested_ Elena swapping out for him. When Tseng brought up how long a trip it might wind up being and that Elena’s never had a field mission last for that long, Reno heaved a sigh and agreed with a _fine but if we’re out there more than three days, you’re paying me double time._

The second red flag was when Rude asked him afterwards, “What, are you sick of me?”

And Reno laughed. “Nah, nah, just feeling a little run down.”

Rude isn’t sure how he knew that Reno was lying, but he did. Reno never bothers to lie to Rude anymore. They passed that point a while ago. Reno had told him with relatively little shame about how he used to run with one of Midgar’s more notorious gangs, and with a little more difficulty, about being trans. In return, Rude had told him about his own time with Midgar’s underbelly and Reno had shaken his hand. _Two peas in a pod._ He can still remember the feel of Reno’s fingers and the fact that he looked a little unsteady after that exchange of information, but he smiled anyway. It felt oddly charged.

Rude tries not to think about that now. 

How often he’s got his eyes on Reno when the guy’s back is turned to Rude.

Doesn’t matter, long as they’re professional. 

Or whatever the fuck they are. 

He’s not entirely convinced that this is strictly a professional relationship, given how much they know about each other and how many times Rude has given Reno stitches in the middle of the night because he took _another fucking knife_ for Rude. 

Reno smiles a lot. It’s not Rude’s fault that it’s a nice look. 

It _is_ Rude’s fault that he keeps letting Reno walk in front of him so he can admire Reno’s ass, but whatever.

They don’t talk about that. They can’t because, like a fucking idiot, Rude gave him the most boring answer possible about the kind of person he likes back when they were first starting out. Reno got him drunk first, which only made Rude want to impress him more, but of course by the time he realized he was giving a description of Reno’s own face, the only thing he could do to save it was slap a woman’s name over it like a bandaid.

Rude has since tried to walk that back but it’s been long enough now that he’s not really sure it’s worth it. Reno has long since defaulted to assuming Rude is straight.

Besides, it’s not like Reno ever talks about what _he_ wants. He’s rather guarded about it, in fact. But Rude’s not the kind of guy who’s gonna press and if he started now, Reno would only get suspicious. If it happens, it happens. Not a big deal.

Doesn’t matter how many times Rude gets off thinking about the drunken look Reno sometimes gives him. Usually when he says something along the lines of, _you’re not so bad, ya know? Surprised nobody’s snapped you up._

Almost like he’s glad for it.

Anyway.

The job. Flying off to Junon for god only knows how long because there’s a guy ( _A guy? Are you fucking serious? That’s all we have to go on?_ ) with information that he shouldn’t have. They’re meant to camp out in relative secrecy, laying low until they figure out who and where this guy is. 

They’re pretty sure it’s a low level Shinra soldier trying to make a quick buck. Info he’d have no way of understanding but just enough know-how to understand that it could be worth something. 

_So what you’re saying is you’re sending us on a fucking fool’s errand to go find what_ might _be a needle in what_ might _be a haystack._

Reno sounded livid, which isn’t a great sign. Rude isn’t looking forward to pulling double duty being Shinra’s errand boy _and_ Reno’s babysitter for the week.

But he will. He’s more concerned with Reno than he is with Shinra anyway. Wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to sell a bit of Shinra tech, and it certainly won’t be the last, but Reno’s foul mood is new. 

Rude waits until they land— flying while Reno’s got his foot tapping away doesn’t inspire confidence but Reno at least doesn’t fuck around with that— to ask if Reno’s good for this.

Reno must see something he doesn’t like on Rude’s face because he gives this doe eyed look like Rude was scolding him.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” he says. 

“Okay,” Rude wants to believe him, but he knows too well how odd this is. “You just seemed like you’d rather be doing something else. I didn’t piss you off, did I?”

They’re walking down to the place where they’ll be holed up for the next little while, one of the few hotels that still allows smoking if Shinra pays them well enough. Reno has his bag held up with both arms sticking out like a kite behind his head. 

“No,” he says louder. “Man, you’re starting to sound like a high schooler. I’m not mad at you. I don’t get mad at you.”

Rude plucks the bag away from Reno and slings both of theirs over his shoulder. “Gimme that.”

Reno gives him a smirk. “You know, people don’t think you’re a showoff, but you’re kind of a showeroff.”

He sticks his hands in his pockets, but his shoulders are up to his ears. Maybe a cigarette will cool him down, or a drink. 

When they get to the hotel, Reno does the talking and Rude keeps his eyes on the flow of people around them. Junon is a big port town and they’re going to be completely blind until Tseng gets the details on their guy. Key cards in hand, Reno leads the way to their home for the foreseeable future. 

“This place is fucking nice,” Reno says, eyes on the ocean as they take a pathway to another building. “I always forget ‘til I’m here, ya know?”

Rude nods. “Maybe Tseng’s just forcing us to take a vacation under the guise of a shitty job.”

Reno snorts. “He better fucking not be. I was gonna do shit this week in Midgar.”

There it is. Plans he’s missing. Rude studies the bunched up muscles in Reno’s jaw. 

“Got a date?” Rude asks. 

Another snort. “Yeah. One for every night I’m stuck out here.”

No go.

They have a suite which may as well be a small apartment. There’s a cluster of them on the edge of the property past a bunch of horrible kitschy ocean-themed gift shops and a pool. More importantly, it’s by the back entrance which opens onto the streets of Junon right by the main passenger shipping dock.

If this guy does what they think he’ll do, if he can’t find a buyer in the city he’ll hop a ferry to find someone else. 

Reno lets them into the room, opens the window and immediately lights a cigarette. Hanging off the window, breathing out each puff of smoke like it’s been trapped in his lungs for weeks.

“You bring cards?” he asks.

Rude sets their bags in the corner. “‘Course.”

He looks kinda good when he’s deflating like that. Cigarette between his fingers, head lulled onto his other arm, ankles crossed. Rude thinks about putting his hand on Reno’s hip, as he often does, letting the brief fantasy play out where he could get away with that kind of touch. Playing with the belt loops on Reno’s pants, maybe sticking his hand in those too tight front pockets. He cuts the scene off right at the part where he’d lean his hips up against Reno’s ass, because it’s too much to imagine how good it’d feel to get that close. 

Fuck, he’s gotta get this under control.

Reno drops the stub out the window and closes it again. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, I know, I just feel bad smelling like smoke,” he says, flopping onto the couch so his legs are hanging over the armrest. “You mind passing my bag?”

Rude does, sliding it his way before sitting beside him on the couch. It takes him a minute of digging at that awkward angle, but Reno unearths a little plastic container of what looks like putty, which he starts squishing aimlessly in his hand. 

“Let’s get this job done quick, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rude tells him.

The first day is walking through the city and hitting up every usual info dealer they can think of while Tseng dodges their probes for information. Everything comes up null and Rude just watches Reno’s body tightening like a guitar string with every deadend they hit. 

He looks like he’s gonna start growling as they’re walking back to the hotel that night. 

“Swear to god,” Reno mutters. “The fuck is this guy waiting for?”

Rude slaps his hand heavily onto Reno’s shoulder, both for his attention and to get a read on just how tense he is. “Drinks on me?” Rude asks.

“Fuck yes,” Reno sighs. “After a shower.”

Smelling like fruity shampoo, Reno steps out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and bends in half to grab his ankles. 

“You good?” Rude asks, brow raised. 

“Just need to stretch,” Reno says. He holds it for a good thirty seconds and pops back up, eyes wide. “Fuck, alright, let’s go.”

“Might need a shirt,” Rude says, pointing at Reno’s bag. 

Finally, Reno laughs. “What, this isn’t one of those shirtless hotel bars I keep hearing about?”

“Unfortunately,” Rude quips as Reno pulls out one of his favorite casual shirts. Rude shouldn’t even know what Reno’s favorite damn shirts are but that’s what he gets for being around this man so often.

With a glint in his eyes, Reno pulls his shirt on and says, “Sorry partner. Can’t get you the tits you like out here.”

Rude shrugs. “I’m not that discerning, I promise.”

Reno gives him a look, hand going to scratch the back of his head. “Discerning, huh?”

Rude stands up, face hot. “It’s not the first thing I notice about anyone.”

Reno quirks an eyebrow and trails after Rude. “Who _do_ you notice first about a girl?”

Is he really debating coming out to Reno just to try to take his mind off of whatever he’s missing back home? What the hell kind of desperate is this?

“Same thing I notice about anyone,” Rude says, opening the door.

“W-wait…” Reno bolts past him to stand front of Rude and block his path. Staring up at him with those eyes all wide. “Anyone?”

His black shirt has an excessively deep v-neck and when he leans forward to narrow his eyes at Rude, it’s hard not to look straight down at his chest. Reno said he saved up a long time to get top surgery that wouldn’t leave any scars and it certainly paid off. _Looks good, good to touch._

Rude clears his throat, turning away from Reno to shut the door. “Anyone, yeah.”

He hears a noise of surprise and when he turns around, Reno’s hand is on his hip, smug smile on. “Fuck me, we’re both some kind of gay, huh?”

Rude gives a short, half-panicked laugh. “Guess so.”

Reno looks significantly more himself after that. “No shit. Sorry for thinking you were straight.”

“Most people do,” Rude says, feeling a little lighter. _Reno too, huh?_

They head to the bar and it’s almost like a normal night back home. Reno drinks like a fish, more than usual, but Rude doesn’t mind when they’re a minute walk from a bed and a bathroom. He knows it’s time to pack it in when Reno’s got one of his legs hooked on the edge of his chair like he’s in his apartment. 

Rude knocks his foot aside. “C’mon, we’re in public.”

Reno’s eyes flash and he laughs a little louder. “Fuck, sorry.” His back straightens too, staring at Rude with technicolor eyes. 

Maybe Rude’s a little drunk as well.

“Let’s get back,” Rude says, thinking about checking his phone and deciding maybe he doesn’t need to know how long they’ve been out here. 

Reno is quietly laughing to himself, so Rude takes his arm and physically lifts Reno from the chair. 

“Oh, _hello_ ,” Reno says, stumbling a few steps away from Rude. He shoves his hands in his pockets. “Don’t let me do this tomorrow.”

“That’s a promise, partner,” Rude mumbles, nudging him by the shoulder toward the door. “Now walk.” 

Reno goes stick straight and marches to the door. Rude just tries to ignore the pleasant spike of warmth he gets from bossing Reno around. Again, Reno walks in front of Rude back to the room and Rude’s gaze is drawn to his ponytail like the pendulum on a clock. There’s a bit of red coloring Reno’s neck and god wouldn’t it feel good to press his lips there? Rude’s not picky. He’d settle for nothing more than a kiss. If Reno liked it… 

Collapsing into bed is a lot more rewarding that night. Rude wakes up a couple of times, once to pee, one to take some of his clothes off, and once because he hears something that pulls him right out of a too-pleasant dream. A dream about the low rise kinda jeans Reno wears when he’s not working. When he can see the band of Reno’s underwear peaking up, something he _thinks_ about touching when he’s awake but only ever manages in his dreams. 

Messy and wet and good kinds of dreams that don’t make any sense and he never gets enough time in. 

Rude wakes up from one of _those_ dreams in his hotel bed, hauling himself upright because his first thought is _someone’s trying to kill us_ , but he turns his phone on and shines a light around the room, and no. Same damn room, everything in its right place. Reno’s bed is empty but the bathroom light is on. 

He must have heard the door shut, so Rude flops back over and turns on his side away from the light. His eyes are sliding shut again when he hears the quietest, strained little breath. No, no, that was a moan. 

_Sonofabitch he’s jerking off._

Rude hates himself for a brief moment while he tries to listen. The hate quickly turns to something else when he catches another muffled breath and the sound of skin on tile. 

_Jerking off in the tub._

_Fuck me._

Rude holds his breath, counts to five and tries to let it go. When that doesn’t work, he shoves his face into a pillow and lets himself think about opening the door. Maybe if he admitted how hot he thinks Reno is, the guy would let him watch like the desperate man he is. 

Reno’s flexible. Rude knows that. Sees it every time they work out together or fight together or sometimes just for the hell of it when Reno’s drunk. He’ll contort himself into random shapes sometimes when he’s restless. Like he just can’t keep his feet on the floor. 

He’s probably got a bare foot propped on the edge of the bath right now. Maybe both. Probably makes it better when he’s got his legs taught. 

What Rude wouldn’t give to know.

Thank god for the alcohol still in his blood, otherwise Rude may not have been able to go back to sleep with that image in his head. Reno touching himself all frog legged in the tub, drunk and thinking of things he probably shouldn’t be. Just like Rude… 

Shockingly, Reno is up first the next day. He’s at the little table in the corner of the bedroom, limbs tucked into an armchair, tapping away on his phone, thumbnail in his teeth.

“You good?” Rude goods, voice husky.

Reno startles, glancing over at Rude. “Yeah, no big deal.”

“Stop biting your nail,” Rude says.

Reno laughs. “Yes, sir.”

The entire next day is bullshit, even by Rude’s standards. Tseng keeps promising more info and tells them to hang by the docks to keep an eye out for anyone looking nervous. 

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Reno as soon as he hangs up the phone. “Can’t believe we have to watch a bunch of assholes board ferries all day.”

It takes nearly until dinner time for Tseng to get back to them with anything useful. By then they’ve already split entirely too much take out food and Reno is quietly seething as he critiques everyone else’s clothes. When they finally get a vivid description and location, Reno leaps back into action.

“Let’s get this fucking done,” he says.

The lead takes them across town to one of the dealers they’d already gotten nothing out of, and right as their walking up to the doors, they see the fucking guy. Description matches to a T and before Reno can even Rude a look to confirm, the guy looks right at them and sprints. 

“ _Fuck_.” Reno takes off after him without even asking, light a bolt of angry lightning. 

Rude follows, but they both know Reno is faster. He catches a glimpse of the magrod as Reno snaps it open before vanishing down an alley. When Rude hears the sounds of a scuffle, he pushes himself faster. The electric crackle of Reno’s weapon and harsh breathing. He shows up just in time to see Reno clinging to the waist of the target while he pulls himself up the fire escape of the apartment buildings surrounding the alley. 

Reno lets out a grunt as the guy kicks him off and Rude rushes over to catch him.

“Throw me up,” Reno demands, but Rude doesn’t. “God damnit!”

“We can’t go tearing up an apartment building,” Rude says back, tightening his grip on Reno. “At least we know he’s trying to sell now. You know how this goes.”

Reno lets himself groan, going limp in Rude’s arms. “I’m gonna tear him limb from limb.”

“Sure you are,” Rude says. “Call Tseng. Are you hurt?”

“No,” Reno snaps upright and digs his phone out. “Just annoyed.”

Rude sets him down and they get to work. It’s well into the evening by the time they’ve settled back into their room for yet another stake out. This time, it’s just flipping between radio of all the different dealers they know and waiting for any news while Tseng arranges for backup so they don’t have to do it all alone. 

Finally, at around two in the morning, they’re relieved of their listening duty by several other Shinra men who swoop in and take all their equipment to another room so Reno and Rude can get some sleep.

Reno crawls into bed but Rude grabs his ankle. “Not yet.”

“ _What_?” Reno whines, turning onto his back to glare at Rude. 

“You gotta let me check you out and make sure you weren’t hurt earlier.”

Reno buries his hands in his hair. “Yeah, fuck, alright, fine.”

He sits up and Rude gives him the usual once over after a fight, pushing and pulling at his body to make sure it’s all good. Reno winces once where the guy kicked his shoulder, so Rude makes him take his shirt off. Sure enough, there’s a bruise forming in the shape of a boot heel. 

“I swear I didn’t even feel it,” Reno mumbles. 

Rude just gets his cure materia, holding it in his left hand while he sets his right hand on Reno’s shoulder. 

“Maybe you were too angry,” Rude says.

Reno gives a curt laugh. “Yeah, probably.”

“You’ve been too wound up,” Rude tells him. “You’re not thinking right.”

Reno’s brows furrow. 

“Whatever it is you’re missing in Midgar, it’s fucking up your head,” Rude says to him.

Reno looks like he wants to be angry, but his gaze darts away and his shoulders droop, which makes him grimace in pain again. 

“Relax,” Rude says. He presses firmer into the bruise and Reno shuts his eyes, letting his breath out. “Are you going to tell me what it is or what?”

Reno’s hands tighten into fists. “It’s an appointment. Something I do every couple of months to clear my head. And now I’m definitely going to fucking miss it and I won’t have another one for six months because that place is a fucking nightmare to get into it.”

 _So forthcoming_.

“Is it… anything I can help with?” Rude asks. 

Reno’s shoulders jump a little. “Don’t ask me.”

“I’m asking,” Rude says again. “I don’t want to see you make a dumb mistake. Might be worse than a bruise next time.”

Reno lets his breath out. “I’ll think about it. Lemme sleep.”

“Yeah.” Rude lets him go, the bruise gone now, and Reno gets back into bed.

They keep their phones on as loud as possible for the others to get in touch the second they know something. Which means confining themselves to the room for easy access to the street. They order room service and begin to attempt to pass the time. Several twitchy card games later and Reno demands they put on a movie. After two hours of Reno bouncing his leg up and down over a noir movie, it’s back to card games and Rude asks him if he needs a smoke. Reno just gives a tight lipped shake of his head.

Rude can see the tension filling Reno’s arms, shoulders, and back right up until they get the _no go_ signal from the other team. The shops are all closed down for the night, which means their target won’t get another chance til the next afternoon.

“I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind in this hotel,” Reno mutters, dropping his cards face up the table to rub at his temples.

“Did you think about my offer?” Rude asks.

Reno sets his elbows on the table and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Yeah.”

“And?”

“I don’t think you know what you’re offering,” Reno says.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Rude says, tossing his own cards aside. “Because you won’t tell me.”

Reno sighs, swallows, and finally lays his head down on the table. “It’s not exactly a doctor’s appointment.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Rude says.

“I, uh.” He gives this laugh, picking his head up. “There’s a place in… Sector 6.”

“Above or below the plate?” Rude asks.

Reno crosses his arms in front of his mouth. “Below.”

_Wall Market._

“Go on,” Rude says.

“It’s… _near_ the Inn,” Reno manages.

_The Honey Bee Inn._

“The Inn’s got a vibe that doesn’t do it for me,” Reno mutters into his arms. He pops upright with fervor to insist, “It’s not about sex.”

“Alright,” Rude says immediately, keeping his voice calm. 

Reno settles back down, chin on his arms. “It’s… like, a grounding thing. Just a little bit of pain. Clears my head.”

It’s not the answer Rude is expecting, but he does everything not to react to it in the slightest so Reno doesn’t clam up again. 

“You could have a lot worse habits,” Rude says. “I promise.”

Reno’s eyes focus right on Rude. “You’re not exactly the first person I’d ask to hit me. You’re more like a doctor.”

He’s not sure why resentment flares up at that, but Rude laughs. “Reno, I’m about as far from a doctor as it gets. I work for Shinra. Even the actual doctors who work there tend not to spend their time healing.”

“Yeah, fair.” Reno hasn’t moved, still staring at Rude. “But you see my hesitation. Asking the guy who stitches me back together on the regular to go out of his way to inflict pain.”

Why does he so feel contrary hearing Reno say this?

Rude leans a little closer. “I don’t heal you because I swore some oath, Reno. I do it to _help_ you. And if you’re telling me that pain helps you too, then I don’t personally see the difference.”

Reno takes a deep breath and Rude feels like he’s disarming a bomb.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, that’s another matter,” Rude says, heart racing painfully fast. “Really, the fact that I can cure you only makes me a better candidate. But I’m not trying to press you.”

Slowly, Reno sits up again, still holding Rude’s gaze. “You wouldn’t… feel weird about it?”

“No,” Rude says, maybe too quickly but Reno doesn’t seem to notice.

He gives a dry laugh. “Sure would save me Wall Market rates.”

“Might have to walk me through,” Rude goes on, figuring it’s better to act like he’s already made his choice. “Not used to pulling my punches.”

Reno swallows again. “Not punching anyway. More of a, uh.” He opens his hand, palm up and then sticks both his hands under the table. 

“Understood,” Rude says carefully. “You got some kind of word to call it quits?”

Reno shakes his head. “Not a word.” His breath is getting shorter. “If I get up I get up and that’s that.”

Rude nods, mind twisting into pretzels as he thinks about it. “Reasonable.” 

“You kinda gotta read for it,” Reno says, speaking quickly. “I don’t know.”

“Luckily, I know you pretty well,” Rude goes on. “I think I can tell the difference with you.”

Reno’s eyes look laser focused on Rude’s. “Yeah, I bet you could.”

“So,” Rude leans his forearms onto the table, disrupting the card game. “Yes or no?”

Another deep breath later and Reno gives the tiniest nod of his head. 

“Alright, then,” Rude stands up from his chair, trying his best to stay calm through the excitement worming up through his body. “Is this a bed thing? A couch thing? The floor?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Reno says. “You pick.”

“Bed it is,” Rude says, turning away to go find his bag. 

“What are you doing?” Reno asks.

“Seems like a good idea to keep materia nearby for this,” Rude tells him, taking a couple seconds to find it. 

When he stands back up, Reno’s sitting on the edge of the bed already. “Smart.”

Rude walks over, studying his partner’s anxiety stricken posture. He sits down next to Reno, fighting off the impulse to touch Reno’s hair or anything else soft. This isn’t a date and they’re not about to have sex even if something about this particular setup feels familiar. 

“Do me a favor and try not to ask too many questions,” Reno says, eyes on the floor. “I don’t wanna have to think…”

“Yeah.” Rude sets the materia aside, sliding further onto the bed because he’s already got an idea what Reno wants. He figures less talking is better, so he just leans back and touches Reno’s shoulder with the slightest bit of pressure. 

Reno startles at the contact for an instant, but he immediately follows Rude’s lead. When he automatically reaches across Rude’s lap, Rude knows he was right. Reno lays over the bed with his hips on top of Rude’s thighs, breathing faster. Rude finds the waist on Reno’s pants, easing them off while trying to gauge the right circumstances. Whatever gut feeling he has about this says to keep going, so he puts his hands over Reno’s hips and feels him arch up in response.

Sliding Reno’s underwear down his legs is a fantasy Rude has had for far too long but he never thought it would happen like this. Still, it’s probably way more exciting to Rude than it is to Reno so he tries his best not to focus on Reno’s nakedness. Even if he’s a little enamored with the small curve of Reno’s ass.

Rude glances at Reno’s face and sees his eyes shut, but he looks less tense. He probably still thinks Rude can’t do this, expecting him to back down and apologize at any moment, but Rude’s not about to let go of the chance to touch Reno with permission. 

As much as he wants to stare, he knows he can’t keep Reno waiting or it’ll get even harder to start. Wondering if he should have put his gloves on, knowing it’s too late to ask, Rude just goes for it. He strikes Reno with his open palm as quick as he can, the sound of skin to skin contact louder than he was ready for. Reno’s entire body jumps at the contact and his eyes fly open. 

Rude looks him over, trying to figure out if it was too hard or too soft. He figures it’s the latter, figures Reno needs more than just one. Watching Reno’s face closely for cues, Rude brings his hand back up. The sound of Reno inhaling and his hands balling into fists says it all. Anticipation. _Definitely too soft_.

Striking him the second time is easier. Reno’s eyes shut tight, brows up, and Rude feels like they’re getting somewhere. He wants to ask questions but he reminds himself that Reno doesn’t want to think or talk. It’s up to Rude to drive this and give Reno what he wants. 

The slightest shift of Reno’s knees over the bed signals to Rude that he’s waiting for more. Rude’s mind is racing and he can barely remember how hard he hit so he just does it again, trying not to get caught up questioning himself. The details Reno gives him are more than enough. Lifting his hips up a little higher, lips parting to breathe easier. 

_He wants more_.

Every time it feels less strange to Rude. Certainly helps that Reno is reacting more and more vividly. Red coloring his face just as much as his ass where Rude keeps slapping him. Reno’s body is arching up with every strike too, like he’s offering himself to Rude. Panting open mouthed with his face pressed to the bed. If Rude saw that expression on anyone else, he’d assume something different was going on, but he doesn’t know how this works for Reno.

He gets a more vocal response on the next strike and Rude stays his hand, wondering if it’s getting too painful to keep hitting the same place over and over. Probably for the best if they stop because Rude is definitely way too focused on the way Reno’s thighs are starting to shake and how easy it’d be to just slip his hand down between Reno’s legs.

And then he hears a quiet, “More.”

Rude looks back at Reno’s face and it definitely seems like more than just a pain response from the half lidded eyes and the blush tinged face but Rude doesn’t object. Fighting off the need to confirm, Rude just says, “Alright.”

If Reno’s asking, that must mean it’s not enough. All his little movements have added up, though, so Rude grabs Reno’s hips and pulls him back to where they started. Blue eyes pop back open and Reno gives this sighing sound. Almost like he likes getting moved around. Rude’s pulse is roaring and he tries to focus, bringing his hand back down onto reddened skin and it’s definitely harder than he did it before, but Reno _moans_. Just like what Rude heard through the bathroom door only it’s right here in front of him.

Rudes bites his tongue to keep himself from saying anything out of line but god he wants to hear that again. Slapping Reno once more, getting another lavish, gasping moan. Rude’s glad that Reno’s hips keep inching off his thighs because he’s definitely hard now. He can’t fucking help it, not with Reno bent over him like this.

The next strike has Reno rubbing his face into the bed, and his sounds are getting a little more desperate. He pulls himself forward but Rude lets him because his gaze is drawn right to the look of wet skin between his legs. Rude rests his hand on Reno’s thigh and slowly pushes his legs apart. Giving his own kind of yearning sigh at what he sees. 

Aching is the only word in Rude’s head as he starts to slide his finger in closer to the center of Reno’s body. His breathing is wild but Reno doesn’t move an inch as Rude touches slick skin. Rude can hardly believe this is real as he dips his finger inside Reno’s cunt just to feel how wet he is, and he gets the sweetest sound yet from Reno’s hoarse throat. This is so much more than a need for pain. Rude pulls his finger back out, unbearably hard at the thought of doing that again, and debating whether or not to keep hitting him or just ask if he can _finally_ take his damn clothes off when Reno gives a far less exciting gasp. Eyes wide, Reno bolts like a spooked rabbit off the bed. The bathroom door slams shut before Rude can process that he’s alone. 

There’s cum on his finger. 

_Oh shit_.

He really fucked that one up.

The sound of the shower doesn’t surprise Rude so he just takes his phone and goes to sit in the other room to give Reno some space. He washes his hands, too angry at himself to maintain any of that previous heat. Sitting heavily on the couch, he tries to figure out the best way to apologize for that mess.

_Sorry partner, I didn’t mean to feel you up after spanking you for twenty minutes, I’m just wildly attracted to you and I shouldn’t have offered to help in the first place. My bad._

When the bathroom door opens back up, Rude listens to Reno quietly walking around the bedroom for a minute or two before he cautiously steps into the room where Rude’s been hiding. Reno stands there with his hands on his hips and his gaze on the floor. His red hair is still damp and hanging limply around his face. 

Rude tries to get any words up but Reno just laughs manically. “So that… doesn’t usually happen… just want to make that clear.”

He looks embarrassed and Rude feels like he’s got a gun aimed at his chest. 

“I don’t… do that because it gets me off. Or, it didn’t. It doesn’t. Fuck, sorry.” He leans his head back and Rude sits up straight.

“Are _you_ apologizing to me?”

Reno’s gaze slides over to Rude’s. “Yeah?”

“I touched _you_ ,” Rude says, brows furrowed. “Why are you saying sorry?”

Reno’s brow quirks. “I didn’t want you to think I was feeding you some bullshit story.”

“Wait, wait,” Rude leans his forearms onto his thighs. “Are you seriously worried that I thought you were… trying to seduce me?”

Reno’s expression erupts into confused anger. “Well, shit, didn’t mean to propose such an outrageous concept.”

Rude’s shoulders jump up, hot in the worst way. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I thought I crossed _your_ line. I thought… ”

Reno points at himself. “You thought I was mad at _you_?”

Rude nods. “I thought I was the asshole for touching you.”

Reno tips his head back and groans. “Fuck me, so nobody’s mad?”

“I don’t think so,” Rude says back, relief flooding in and untensing his muscles.

“Thank fucking god,” Reno sighs. “Can you heal me now? My ass is killing me.”

Rude can’t stop himself from laughing. ”Go get the damn materia.”

Reno walks away with a smirk. He comes back and tosses the green orb to Rude. “This the weirdest thing you’ve had to heal?”

“Mm,” Rude thinks on it and Reno stands in front of him. “I can guarantee I’d rather look at your ass than the metal that got stuck in your foot that one time.”

Reno snorts. “Fair.” His eyes still have a bit of nervous energy to them but it’s not anger or fear.

Rude touches Reno’s hips and starts to spin him around. “Are you gonna let me work or what?”

Reno stumbles and catches himself with a laugh. “Shit, sorry.”

Rude just slides down the sweatpants Reno changed into. “Your appointments do this for you too?”

“They just give you liquid medicine,” Reno says, arms crossed. “More than once I’ve had to stand on the train ride home because it hadn’t kicked in yet. Materia works faster.”

Rude can’t believe he’s touching Reno’s bare ass twice in one night, but there he is, pulling Reno’s underwear down and fitting his hand _much_ softer to the small swell. Reno has a lazy runner’s build so there isn’t much to speak of but Rude doesn’t mind. Cursing himself for thinking about how attractive Reno is _again_ , he picks up the materia. 

“You good?” He asks, the soft light reaching through his hand.

Reno laughs. “Oh I’m doing great. Just living the consequences of my actions.”

“Did… did it help?” Rude asks. “Earlier?”

Reno shrugs. “I think so. Guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

“So…” Rude’s gaze trails down Reno’s back to the smallest point of his waist. “If you thought I was mad about you playing some kind of long con to get me to touch you…”

Reno’s head turns just enough to catch Rude’s eye over his shoulder. “We really gonna have this conversation with your hand on my ass?”

It’s Rude turn to laugh. “I’ll stop talking.”

Reno’s chin tilts up, lips curved. “I guess depending on how the conversation goes, could be the perfect time.”

Rude narrows his eyes. “See there you go again making me think I misread the whole situation.”

“You _are_ grabbing my ass,” Reno says, and he’s back to his usual smug self.

“You asked me too,” Rude responds, more grateful than he expected to see such a familiar expression on Reno’s face.

“You just do anything I say?” Reno teases, hand going back to his hip. 

Rude can read such an obvious challenge from a mile away and it’s so much different from the person shaking under his hand from half an hour ago. He gives Reno a hint of a smile, wondering if he can bring those two sides together.

“It just so happens that you and I seem to have similar interests,” Rude says.

“What interest is that?” Reno asks, weight shifting to his left foot and Rude can feel his hip canting up.

The cure isn’t necessary anymore but Rude keeps his hand there anyway. “Me touching you.”

Reno gives a dramatic shrug, other hand raised. “I don’t know. Could be a coincidence that we wound up like this.”

“Could be,” Rude tightens his grip just a little and sees Reno’s eyes getting brighter. “Or maybe I’m the one who’s been waiting for you to let me touch you.”

That gets him a quiet laugh and Reno starts shaking his head. “You’re so fucking coy about everything. Tell me, huh?” Looking back over his shoulder at Rude. “How long you been waiting?”

Rude slides his hand over Reno’s hip instead, testing him for any resistance. Reno turns into Rude’s hand and Rude smiles up at him, just so.

“Too long,” Rude says. “Sorry.”

Reno snaps his clothes back up over his hips. Rude pulls his hand back quickly and Reno slumps onto the couch next to Rude. “I cannot fucking believe you spanked me before you admitted to _liking me_.”

Rude puts his hands to his eyes. “Sorry. I’m not very good at this.”

“I know,” Reno says, and he starts laughing. “Only took you a couple years to admit you’re gay and suddenly you can’t keep your hands off me.”

Rude glares at him, though he’s glad to see the easy smile back on his face. “I was trying to help.”

“Mmhm,” Reno nods. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Rude says. “We’re in this together.”

Reno starts laughing, covering his mouth with his fist, but it builds until he’s cackling on the couch like a fool. Rude just watches him, pleased down to his toes to hear that sound, even if it’s at their own idiocy. 

“Shit,” Reno holds his stomach as he tries to catch his breath. “Maybe it’s just the adrenaline but this is the funniest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He starts up again, laughing like a hyena and collapsing against Rude’s shoulder. Rude just lets him, sitting up straight so Reno has something steady to lean on. 

When Reno starts to quiet down, Rude nudges Reno with his shoulder. “You know, you’ve asked me a million times about the people I like. You never reciprocate the favor.”

“Not my fault you never asked,” Reno shoots back.

“How convenient,” Rude deadpans. “It almost seems like you’re still avoiding the question even now.”

Reno sits up again, looking at Rude head on, and he looks almost himself again, though there is still a hint of unresolved tension. Rude turns toward him, gaze searching Reno’s face for a clue. His usually talkative partner remains silent, though, and Rude begins to think that he’s been missing the obvious sign from day one. Maybe he’s never been able to pick up on this because it was there before Rude _thought_ to ask.

Leaning forward an inch at a time, setting his hand on the couch on the other side of Reno’s legs, waiting for any indication that it’s okay. He’s still inches away when Reno lurches forward to grab Rude’s face, kissing him fiercely. 

He pulls away with a sharp breath. “Stop making me wait, fuck’s sake.”

Rude smirks at him and Reno shakes his head before he pushes Rude against the armrest. Laughing, Rude just pulls Reno into his lap, welcoming him back into a kiss. His whole body leans into Rude’s, straddling his hips and holding his face where Reno wants it. 

When Rude slips his hand down the back of Reno’s underwear one more time, Reno pulls his tongue out of Rude’s mouth to say, “This again?”

He looks pleased as he ever has and Rude shrugs. “Not my fault you’re good to grab.”

His smile is hungry. “Then I guess I don’t regret the preview.”

“I definitely don’t,” Rude says, squeezing Reno’s ass and watching his eyes light up. “I want to know what else you like.”

Reno slides their noses together like he’s going to kiss Rude again and tells him, “I like _you_.”

 _Finally_. 

Rude slides his other hand up through Reno’s hair and tells him, “I like you too.”

Reno pulls back a little bit, meeting Rude’s gaze to say, “Sorry I made you hit me.”

“You didn’t make me,” Rude replies quickly. “I would have done just about anything for an excuse to touch you. And besides… I’m not about to pretend I didn’t like it.”

Reno’s eyes flash. “Yeah?”

“Reno, I—” He almost laughs. “I was definitely hard by the end of that.”

Reno’s gaze flips back and forth between Rude’s eyes. “That mean you’d do it again?”

“Whenever you want,” Rude says. 

Reno lets out a breath and kisses Rude harder. “Feels so good when you do shit for me, fuck.”

Reveling in the press of their lips, Rude keeps pushing his hand down between Reno’s legs. The sound of him moaning through their kiss when Rude touches hot skin. Running his finger over Reno’s slit just to see if he can get Reno wet again. Reno breaks the kiss to press his forehead into Rude’s with a curse. 

“Good?” Rude asks, just barely slipping his finger inside.

“Better if you take my clothes off,” Reno says, voice clipped.

“How ‘bout I take mine off too this time?” Rude asks. 

Reno nods over and over again and he tries to lower his hips onto Rude’s finger. “Yeah, yeah, I like that.”

Rude smiles, rubbing the back of Reno’s head. “For someone who talks so much, you’re not very good at saying what you want.”

“ _Nope_.” Reno sighs the word. “That’s my real secret.”

“Let’s skip to the good part then.”

They don’t bother with anything unnecessary, getting Reno out of his pants as quickly as possible and only sliding Rude’s jeans down enough for Reno to immediately get distracted. Reno’s tongue slides out of the corner of his mouth as he sinks down on Rude’s cock. His breath catches midway and Rude gives his own blissed out moan as Reno takes more of him. Reno’s thighs are shaking again, kneeling over Rude like that, so Rude sits up, gathering Reno by the waist. 

“Why don’t you let me do the work tonight?” he asks, holding Reno while half inside him.

Reno just nods, his face lulled against Rude’s. 

That’s how he winds up fucking Reno on the couch of a Junon hotel room, absolutely no thought to the mission they’re still stuck in the middle of. All Rude cares about is how Reno digs his fingers into Rude’s waist and yells a little louder at each connection of their hips. 

Just as wild a feeling as spanking him, or buying him a drink.

And afterwards, when Rude insists on carrying Reno to bed, he sets Reno down on the double Reno’s been sleeping in, and hesitation makes him back away, but Reno just grabs his hand and pulls him in.

“Not done with you.”

The night is starting to catch up to them both and Reno sleepily guides Rude into his bed until he’s leaning up against his stack of pillows with Rude’s back to Reno’s chest. Slowly, Reno gets Rude’s clothes off too, not to initiate anything but just to feel.

Rude never thought about _this_ part. Resting while Reno runs his fingers lightly down Rude’s arms and chest and tells him, “I’ve been waiting way too long to let you go now.” 

Reno touches him aimlessly, and it’s so gentle after everything else, Rude falls asleep without meaning to. 

When he wakes up to the unpleasant sound of both their phones going off and the sharp realization that they’re still on the damn job, Reno unceremoniously shoves Rude off of him to leap out of bed and check. 

“Fuck me, they found him at another dealer on the north end.” Reno stares at Rude, all his usual energy snapping back into place. “You ready?”

Rude shakes his head. “Yeah, yeah, let’s get this done.”

They dress as quickly as possible, rushing out the door with a loose agreement on how to split up when they’re close enough. Melting back into work mode is easy enough, and Rude can tell immediately that Reno is back on his game. 

_Thank fucking god._

The second encounter goes a lot smoother and all of a sudden, they’re flying back home with all their things and another job behind them. 

They’re in the elevator at HQ to give their report to Tseng when Reno says, brows furrowed. “I coulda made my appointment after all.”

Rude looks right at him. “Come to my place instead. In fact, why don’t we make it a regular thing? Spare you a train ride.”

He watches a smile slowly blooming over Reno’s face, tongue snaking out to wet his lip. “Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going through my WIP’s and I started this one back in February and just really wanted to finish it lol  
> @foodpoisoned on twit if you’re chill and ship friendly


End file.
